As cold as Ice
by Kennygirlgreen
Summary: This is a MODERN AU, Anna/Kristoff fic. It takes place after Anna breaks up witht he abusive Hans and returns to her vet job in Alaska, healing is painful but then a man comes into her life and he helps her ice her wounds. (Rated M for furture scenes)
1. Chapter 1

Anna knew by the look on Elsa's face she had figure it out, it had been a well-kept secret, for months now. At first she thought the bruises were from all the summer yard work Anna had been doing, they were just small ones on her arms, where Elsa could see. Then they got bigger, uglier and more frequent. Now Anna was being released into Elsa's custody with a broken leg, bruised jaw and few more bruises on her torso.

"So how's the office?" Elsa asked through a choked up throat, she felt horrible. They had no parents to take care of Anna, even though she was 23. Elsa was living with her boyfriend Jack and they just found out she was one month pregnant.

"Good" she whispered, truthfully she hadn't gone for two days; Hans hadn't let her saying he wanted to 'work' on their relationship, what an idiot she had been. "In fact, will you be able to take me tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Elsa nodded eagerly wanting things to revert back to normal. "You go in at 9 correct?" she asked smiling through shed tears

Anna nodded squeezing her sister's hand.

-The next day-

Anna sat at her desk in the front of her small, very small, veterinary office. Living in Alaska did have its perks, for one, she could ALWAYS build a snowman. Then there were the cons, like the only appointment she had today was thirty minutes late. As soon as the thought crossed her mind the door blew open with the harsh winter wind. A man wearing snow like cloths and a dark brown St. Pyrenees entered slowly, shaking snow as they stepped.

The man was massive, built like ten mountains and almost as tall as the door frame. He was careful to shake off the worst of the snow onto her door mat and removed his face mask, revealing shaggy dark blond hair and two brown eyes that were rich and full, she let her eyes drift to his rosy cheeks and lips before his voice stirred her from the day dreaming. His voice was deep and intoxicating…what?

Anna's head snapped up sending her braids behind her shoulders. "Oh….im sorry what did you say?" she asked smiling embarrassed.

"Are you the vet?" He asked running a hand through his hair, freeing any loose snow.

"The one and only, you must be Mr. Bjorman?" Anna slid back from her desk and used a crutch to lift herself up, trying to avoid slamming her cast around the small desk. She came around slowly leaning on her crutch.

"Please, call my Kristoff. This is Sven" The man said patting the dog's head with affection.

Anna smiled up at him. "Well, Kristoff, usually I'd ask you to just wait out here, but he's an awfully big dog and I'm only half the woman I usually am. If you wouldn't mind"

"Of course" he said cutting her off, he knew that the second he saw her. She was the size of a stick, a really cute stick but she couldn't hold Sven down if he was a puppy.

She smiled and led them back through the door to a room about the size of a doctors examining room.

Without being asked Kristoff picked up Sven and settled him onto the examination table.

"So just a checkup? Or am I looking for anything specific?" Anna asked rummaging her draws her latex gloves.

"Well, we're out in the cold a lot and I think he may be getting some irritated skin from the snow." He admitted sadly petting his dogs head.

"Ummm, roll over?" Anna tried smiling at the dog, who seemed to understand her perfectly. The dog slipped to his side and showed the world his skin belly and she smiled patting him lightly. "What a good boy!" she cooed in her baby voice as she checked the skin. "Well you're right, he does seem a little irritated, but nothing to serious I assure you" she said seeing his owner's saddened face. "Nothing a little salve won't cure!" she turned around again hobbling a few feet to a cabinet. When she opened it she saw that her salve had been put on the forbidden shelf, more specifically the shelf that was above her reach.

Before she could ask she felt him behind her, reaching up for the salve with ease, his hand touched her waist and as much as Anna would prefer not to admit it, her head swooned. He was so strong; she had a thing for strong men.

"Sorry" he mumbled handing it to her politely. "I didn't think you would be able to get it."

She smiled taking the box thankfully. "Well with this boot it may as well be mountain climbing." She admitted.

"What happened anyway?" he asked watching her apply the salve to Sven's stomach. "It looks like you got your jaw pretty good too."

"Yea, I'm pretty clumsy" she admitted softly.

Sensing something was a little off Kristoff pulled away from the conversation. "So, this salve?"

"Right!" she said smiling again. "Apply it maybe twice a day until the redness goes down. If it gets more irritated stop using it and call my right away so we can try something else. I make this in my kitchen so there are no foreign chemicals that should have any adverse reactions." She smiled petting the dogs snout. "But just in case, I'll be in and out of the office for the next few dayss…" she grabbed a card while trying to complete her sentence and scribbled a second number on the back. "this is my personal cell number just in case of emergencies, oh and don't let him sleep on anything wet or dry for about a week, we don't want to irritate the skin while its healing, so always dry surfaces, preferably a blanket maybe."

"You make this yourself?" he asked examining the salve.

"Yes, it also doubles as Neosporin and chap stick. It's really for everything but it works wonders on sensitive skin, like on dogs." She was grinning like an idiot again, but she loved it when people asked her things about her salves.

"So, you're like a wizard?" he asked seriously looking at her.

She laughed and handed him the card. "Now, because you guys are first timers here I need you to fill out this paperwork about Sven's history." She said handing him a few sheets of paper. "Return it when you come back next week for Sven's checkup." She said petting the dog again.

"Alright Doc" he said opening the door as Sven bolted from the table and into the lobby, he held it open letting Anna through and was rewarded with a smile, it was a simple smile but it made Kristoff smile. Wait, Kristoff doesn't smile.

"So what do I owe you?" he asked reaching around for his wallet.

"Oh please, a little salve? Since it's your first time here we'll call it good." She said trying to situate herself back into her chair.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to take advantage of you." For some reason the look in her eyes, it made him feel like the words he said meant the world to her.

She smiled a genuine smile. "Well, bring Sven around more often and we'll call it good. He seems like a great dog."

"You got it Doc" he said grinning.

"Anna"

"What?" he asked at the door.

"My names Anna"


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later Anna had totally forgotten about Sven's appointment until Sven and Kristoff in all their snowy goodness entered through the door and she started smiling. Her husky, Olaf jumped at the site of a new dog and bounded over, they hit it off immediately.

"Hey Kristoff!" she said getting to her foot and boot. "I forgot you guys were coming today, come on back. Olaf, get off of him" she said laughing Olaf had managed to jump onto Kristoff and push him against the door in an awkward sitting position. The dog jumped up at his master's call and returned to his doggy bed under her desk.

"Olaf?" he asked following her with Sven into the back room.

"He likes warm hugs" she said on reflex smiling. Sven jumped onto the table as she put on her gloves and began to check his stomach.

"So how's the leg?" he asked curiously leaning against the wall.

"Well it turns out I only need this thing for another week, the break wasn't as bad as they had originally thought, which is good imagine trying to clean horse hooves in this thing."

"You've been cleaning horse hooves in that? That cannot be easy" Kristoff said confused. "Don't you have a boyfriend or someone who can help you with this stuff?"

"No" she said simply not wanting to talk about it really. "We broke up two weeks ago, so what about you Kristoff what do you do?"

"Oh, a little of this a little of that, mainly I guide people on the mountains, sometimes Sven and I go on rescue missions. When I'm not doing that I drive the Zamboni at the ice rink and I help my parents deliver ice from time to time"

"So, you're like Arendelle's Ice master and deliverer?" She said using her important voice.

He chuckled, "That's not a thing, but I guess so. Listen I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day, if you need any help around here I'm more than happy to stick around. You should not be messing with horses with a broken leg, not to mention how small you are."

Her eyes flickered from Sven to Kristoff and she smiled warmly. "Well, honestly I could use the help." She admitted taking off her gloves. "Sven is all better; his skin is back to where it should be."

"So what's first?"

"Have you ever shoveled a stall?" she said putting food in Olaf's dog bowl, then another for Sven. She flipped the sign closed and led him back through another door that through a skinny hallway to a large wooden barn. "The owner came and picked up his Clydesdale's two days ago but I still need to muck their stalls."

"Which ones?" Kristoff asked pulling his jacket off, which revealed he was far more ripped than Anna had been imagining.

"These two" she said hobbling over to open the door. But Kristoff was too fast and got there first.

"Why don't you sit down." He said pulling the wheel barrel over and a rake. "I've got this Anna"

She was about to protest but decided not to, she hated mucking stalls anyway. She sat down on the hay bales next to the stall door.

"So Anna, have you always lived in Arendelle?"

"No, my sister Elsa and I moved here after our parents died about two years ago."

"I'm sorry, I never met my parents" he said quietly.

"I thought you said you helped them deliver their ice"

"Those are my adopted parents, they took me in when I was very young." She could hear him smiling.

"You must love them very much."

"I do, so where did you move from?"

"Maine, we had a really nice house on the harbor." She smiled to herself. "It was beautiful, but I traded that in for a mountain view and I'm pleased to say I was not disappointed."

"Yea, it's beautiful. Have you ever seen the Aurora Borealis?" he asked poking his head out of the stall and moving to the next one on the other side of her. For a split second she didn't respond. His biceps and chest were pushing against the fabric of his faded blue shirt and she had to stop herself from making any sounds. His hair was slightly damp with sweat that shined on his neck and down his shirt. It was going to kill her to let him leave.

"Oh, uh, once when I was really little. The lights woke me up"

"Oh your one of those people" he said grinning as he emptied out the wheel barrel outside the barn door. "If the skies awake"

"I'm awake" she finished smiling.

He slipped into the next stall and began working again. "So how long have you been a vet?"

"Just two years, I got my degree right after my parents died. What about you, how long have you been the Ice master?"

She heard him chuckle and smiled herself. "Well, I've been working on the Zamboni since high school, and I've always helped my parents do their ice business. I became a rescue guide about four years ago."

Doing the math in her head that makes Kristoff about two years older than her, so since she was 24 he would be, what, 26-ish? He looked older than her but not by too much.

"Well it seems you've got all the ice taken care of"

"That I do" he said finishing the next stall. He started to throw in fresh bales of hay into the clean stalls.

"Have you done this before?" she asked suspiciously giving him her best suspicious eye.

"No, but the basics are pretty easy to grasp." He said sitting on the bale next to her, even sitting down he was still taller than her. Suddenly he touched her chin causing her eyes to widen. "Oh, um your chin the bruise is all gone, looks like it healed pretty well." He noted, not moving his chin.

"Yea" she whispered not able to pull her eyes from his pink, very full lips. Anna couldn't tell if he noticed or not, but he did exactly what she was thinking. The kiss was soft as he cupped her face; she leaned into him and touched his wrists. Taking this as a good sign he spread her lips to deepen the kiss. She slipped her arms up and around his neck to pull him close. They pulled apart for a minute, but she didn't waste any time pulling him back after they both took a breath.

Before she knew it he had lifted her up to a taller pile of hay bales so he was standing just a few inches above her and started to kiss her again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging entrance which she denied teasing him lightly. She bit his bottom lip lightly tugging on it until she felt his chest rumbled.

Kristoff ran his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs, sending goose bumps down her arms. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt collar and moaned against him slightly. He pulled himself away after a moment, just staring at her. But before either of them could speak the bell to the front door rang, someone was here.

"Didn't you lock it?" he asked turning his head towards the door.

"Yea" she said suddenly realizing.

"Who else has a key?"

"My Ex….." she whispered

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked lifting her from the hay bale onto her feet.

She shook her head. "No, I can get rid of him." She said hurrying down the hall. When she got there Hans was obviously drunk and sitting in her chair.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" he snapped glaring at her.

"Here, working" she said crossing her arms. She really needed to call a lock smith.

"No you dumb cow, for the last two weeks" he jumped up from her desk and pushed her against the wall, only glancing at her booted leg for a minute.

"You need to go." She said not looking at him, she couldn't.

"Then you're coming with me." He slurred leaning in close he grabbed her wrist hard enough to leave a bruise. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, Kristoff stepped in front of her.

"You're not welcome here."

The tone of voice Kristoff used was neither gentle nor welcoming like the voice he used for her.

"Not welcomed here?" Hans slurred throwing an arm around with exaggeration. "You're not welcomed here!" he yelled

"Kristoff is welcome here any time he wants, you are not!" Anna yelled pulling out her phone. "Leave or I'm calling the police."

"Why you little bitch!" He lunched for Anna but Kristoff was too quick. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind him, slamming Hans's face into the counter and holding him there.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to speak to a woman? I plan on coming around here a lot more so don't for one second think you'll do something to her under my nose. This is your last chance to leave her alone, if I see you harassing Anna again I will call the police. If you lay your filthy hands on her again, you better hope they find you first." Kristoff pushed Hans away from Anna, revealing Kristoff had accidently broken his nose.

"I was done with that slut anyway, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy. You can have those slutty seconds" With that Hans turned slamming the door behind him, tearing up the gravel as he drove away.

Without meaning to Anna started crying, she pressed her hands against her face and took in a long shuddery breath, this couldn't be happening. She felt Kristoff wrap his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

A buzzing sound from Anna's pocket pulled them back to reality; she answered it to ashamed to look at the man before her.

"Elsa? Yea I'm coming home right now sure, okay bye."

Kristoff felt his heart drop, she was going home? He knew he shouldn't be this invested in her well-being already but he couldn't help it. "Do you want me to follow you home? You know, to make sure Hans doesn't."

"Would you mind?" she asked smiling.

"Absolutely not." He said as the dogs got to their feet. "I can pick you up for work tomorrow too" he offered, trying to make her smile. She did.

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3 - (M for Smut)

It had been about a week of Kristoff picking her up for work and dropping her off at home, the routine became so normal he didn't even bother asking if she wanted a ride anymore, he would just show up.

One morning Kristoff arrived just in time to see Anna exit her home. Winter was at its end but snow was still falling. She was wrapped up in a purple fleece and blue jeans. He jumped from his truck to open the door; he even had to lift her up into the truck because it was so high off the ground, even with her let boot off she would have trouble getting in. She blushed; he liked it when she did that.

"I'm stopping for coffee, would you like some?" he asked pulling from her driveway, she nodded smiling.

"Coffee sounds great" They drove to a coffee shop chattering about the office and what they were going to do today, he asked about how her leg was doing now that it was out of the cast. Kristoff made quick effort of the coffee shop, dashing in and out with little effect from the snow.

When they finally did arrive to the office he carried her in again, the snow had turned into a fully-fledged storm.

He sat her down at her desk and she smiled sipping her coffee. "Thank you Kristoff"

He smiled sitting at his chair behind her, she turned to face him. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Elsa is cooking lasagna." She spoke quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I would love to" he said perking up, though his shaggy bangs hid a part of his eyes. He got to his feet grabbing his work gloves. "I'll be in the barn if you need me."

She smiled watching him go, god he was just so kind. She sat there for a moment sipping her coffee, watching the snow flurries whisk around the air when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Elsa: Anna are you at the office yet? Check the weather station._

_Anna: Why what's going on? Just a little snow._

_Elsa: Not anymore, power outage here. It's turning into a blizzard. _

_Anna: Alright, Kristoff and I will leave shortly._

_Elsa: Roads are way too bad; just stay there until it clears okay? Promise me you won't do anything stupid._

_Anna: Alright we'll stay here, save your phone battery the last thing you need to be is pregnant and without a phone. Love you, text me when the stations say the storm is clear._

Times like this made Anna wish she had a radio or something, just then the lights flickered and a loud pop echoed through the room as it plunged into darkness, the only light came from the white reflection of the snow storm outside. She sat there for a moment, gripping her coffee before setting it down, Kristoff entered then.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Yes, my sister just texted me. The weather is getting really bad, power outages are everywhere. She said the roads are too dangerous to get on so we'll have to stay here until it clears."

"Do you have a backup generator?" he asked

She shook her head. "…..Hans has it." She sighed bitterly, he ruined everything.

"No biggie, I've got some moving blankets in the truck, I'm going to grab them in case, before this storm gets any worse. God knows how long we'll be here." He shuffled through the office and out the door returning moments later with two, large moving blankets which are much thicker and warmer than you would think. **(AUTHORS NOTE: for those who aren't familiar, yes moving blankets are a thing. Google them, I guarantee what pops up is exactly what I mean)**

He set them on top of her filing cabinet and began to take off his snow covered jacket and hat revealing a dark grey fleece similar style to the purple one she wore.

"Do you have any extra blankets in here?" he asked

"I might have something, why?" she asked standing curiously.

"Well, you're powers out. So eventually all the heat in this place is going to cool down and I'm sure we'll end up being snowed in for a few hours. So it's best to prepare now before the cold gets to us."

"Okay" she said moving to the back stock room, there were a few blankets similar to what Kristoff had and large dog beds that were really just glorified pillows. He grabbed a handful like she did and spread them out on the office floor, efficiently making something Anna would describe as a nest. She thanked god that she had installed carpet instead of tile now. At least carpet wouldn't be scolding cold like tile would be. "So now what Mr. Mountain man"

"Nothing, we can't do anything but wait out the storm." Kristoff said shrugging. He arranged his snow covered cloths onto the coat rack leaving his shoes by the door and settled onto the dog beds. Without thinking Anna kicked off her shoes and did the same lying next to him on her back.

"Can I ask you something Anna?" he said shifting to his back, she felt the knuckles of his hands brush her, their shoulders touching.

"Anything."

"What made you go for a guy like Hans?"

"He was nice at first." She said trying to defend herself. "He brought me flowers and took me out to dinner. Then, I don't know I guess something happened, I did something or said something and he just stopped. He started drinking, would come home at god knows what hour of the night. Then my leg happened.."

"Wait, _he _broke your leg?!" Kristoff said cutting her off. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"Well, I was trying to leave the apartment and we got into a fight. We were screaming at each other but finally I got past him and out the door. He was so drunk, he shoved me down the stairs and I guess I landed wrong."

"God, I thought maybe you fell off the counters in your examination room, or a horse kicked you. Not that, so those bruises?"

"He hit me."

She felt his fingers brush her cheek and she realized she was crying. She laughed and helped him brush them away. He moved his hand to the other side of her head so his face hovered over hers.

"I would never do that." He mumbled his voice so low she could barely hear him. "Anna" he whispered and for some unknown reason she reached up to place her hand against his chest. "I want to kiss you." She felt his deep voice rumble through his chest against her fingers and she had to bite her lip to stop from swooning. While slightly shaking, Anna slid her hand up to his neck, which he took as a green light.

His lips were gentle on hers, but solid. She noted they were slightly chapped from the harsh weather, and cold from being outside. His stubble scraped against her in the best way possible, then he pulled away searching her eyes for something. She grabbed the neck of his shirt with both hands and pulled him against her again, he returned her fierceness with passion of his own.

He slid his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted eagerly sliding her tongue into his. Kristoff took this moment to place his hand on her hip, splaying his fingers across her jeans, not that she minded. He pulled away much to her displeasure until he started to trail kisses down her jaw line. She gasped and turned her head sideways as he slipped down her neck. He pulled at the zipper of her fleece for more access to her skin, in that moment Anna decided how far she was willing to go.

The hand on her hip slipped up the underside of her thigh, pulling at her knee. She let him pull her leg up so it was half wrapped around his waist. He brought his lips back to hers which she bit teasingly; he seemed to like it when she did that. She pulled her arms back to her fleece and pulled the zipper down all the way until he could see the faded blue shirt she had underneath it. She wished she had worn something a little sexier but now wasn't the time for that.

As they kissed she snaked her hands up to his fleece, pulling his zipper down as well. He shrugged out from the fabric and she pressed her hands to the plains of his back. His muscles rippled when he bent down to kiss her again. His hands slipped under the thin fabric of her shirt pushing it up as his hands snaked around her back.

"Anna" he whispered against her neck.

"hmm?" She didn't trust her voice enough for words. She felt his teeth graze her neck, nipping lightly.

"Is….is this okay?" The words seemed strained and she grinned to herself. "Tell….me *kiss* when to stop."

She ran her hands through his hair arching her neck. "I don't want you to stop" she whispered. She felt his chest rumble against hers and she smiled letting a shaky moan escape as he nipped an especially sensitive spot.

Anna decided to give in a little and slipped her hands under the cotton fabric of his shirt, pushing it up as she went until it was tangled at his shoulder blades. "Off" she demanded biting her lip. He sat up from her then, making her push herself up as well, watching him take of his shirt, every muscle flexed and strained against the surface of his skin. Before he could resume control she pushed her hands against his chest so he was on his back, Anna saddling his hips.

He watched her though lust filled curious eyes, placing his hands at her hips. She shrugged off her fleece and without a second though she felt his hands slide up under the fabric, pushing her shirt off as well. She blushed seeing his eyes transfixed upon her, average at best breast size. Not to mention her bra was utterly plane, except the color was a deep shade of forest green. He sat up and pressed his lips to her neck, his hands tangling with the back of her bra strap.

"Front." She half gasped half moaned. "The clip is in the front."

He quickly corrected himself as he freed her breasts, pulling the fabric down her arms and tossing it, well, somewhere. His teeth grazed her hard nipple as he took her in his mouth. She put a hand in his hair and moaned, this felt amazing. Sex with Hans was NEVER this good.

Suddenly, a wicked idea slithered into her mind and she smiled. She was already on his lap, so she was in the perfect position. She rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to grind herself against him. The first time she did it she felt his hands tense and he released a hot breathy groan against her slick nipple. When she did it the second time he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her harder against him, if that were possible. He flipped her over so he was on top of her again and started to battle with the buckle of her jeans. With like minds she began to pull at his as well until they both had their pants undone. She yanked at his pants first, so they slid down to his knees, revealing Kristoff was a boxer man. H easily kicked them off before returning his attention to hers.

She smiled when she remembered she was wearing an especially skimpy pair of black panties today, lacey and all. She hadn't planned on this but they were her last pair. He kissed her neck again before slipping his hand against the already moist fabric. He rubbed her through the lacey fabric, causing her hips to buck on their own. She grabbed his shoulders roughly digging her nails into the skin.

"Kristoff" she gasped, as answer he slipped his hands under the fabric and without warning slipped two fingers between her folds easily. She let out a very loud moan beside his hears and felt him harden against her thigh.

He used his thumb to rub her clit as he moved his fingers in and out with ease against her slick surface. All the while sucking her neck and breasts, she felt her walls clench and gasped.

"No"

He froze and immediately stopped what he was doing. "Anna, I'm so sorry"

"I want you inside" she moaned cutting him off. She tugged at the elastic of his boxers purposefully; she felt him relax against her and kissed her lips again. He pulled off her soaked panties and shoved his boxers down, positioning him at her entrance. She removed his fingers and gasped feeling the cool air brush against her sex.

She felt his head brush against her and grabbed the fabric at either side forcing herself not to buck her hips. He slid a few inches into her and she arched her back in a silent moan. He grasped her hips tight and groaned. "Anna.."

Her breaths came in hard labored gasps; she felt herself stretch to accommodate him and brought her hips off the ground. "You're so big!" she moaned before she could stop herself, thankful her eyes were closed, she knew she was blushing, she didn't mean to say that out loud. She felt him push another inch, two more, and then he thrust deep into her.

In one fluid motion he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled him onto his lap, burying himself deep. He kissed her hard as she rocked her hips against him. It wasn't long until she felt herself build up again. Kristoff's hands on her hips guided her up and down as they kissed.

"Anna….im gonna…" he groaned furiously and began to pump into her with a new animal like need, bracing himself against her so she wouldn't move. She kissed his neck nipping a little harder than he did and she felt her walls clench around him again. She threw her head back and Kristoff pressed his face into the space between her breasts sending load after load deep into her. Her body shuddered, almost violently as her release followed.

They sat there for a long time, regaining their breaths. After a while he laid down, bringing her with him so she lay against his chest, pulling a moving blanket on top of them.


End file.
